


Let’s focus on communication

by Littlebit_ofeverything



Series: Snapshots after season one [2]
Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, I came back, I didn’t do anything honestly, I shade the New York Times for no reason at all, I’m back, I’m really pumping out chapters, M/M, Maybe I’ll do more of these transcripts, More unedited trash!, No Plot/Plotless, Spoilers for Season Two, The chat fic I wrote in one day, The shipping wars begin, This chapter was inspired by bloo_writer’s social media fic, aka what I’ve always wanted to do, and I answered the question we were all thinking, and then didn’t edit, because there’s no plot in this, but you don’t have to read that, i Actually love Kenji, i guess, i hope you enjoy, im kidding, in which I make buzzfeed articles, just random conversations that occur, kind of, or proof read, petition to make attack Kenji day a thing, so check that out, this could be hot garbage, this is after I like that your broken, this just came flowing out, with a new chapter, would our favorite CC characters make it through a zombie apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebit_ofeverything/pseuds/Littlebit_ofeverything
Summary: The Prince of Bad-HairHey why is my name the prince of bad hairI have good hair!The next Usain Bolt changed the Prince of Bad-Hair’s name to Kenji is the world’s largest dumbassThe next Usain BoltThere you goKenji is the world’s largest dumbassOh thanksWAITTHAT'S SO UNTRUEAM NOT
Relationships: Darius Bowman/Brooklynn, Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus, Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula/Sammy Gutierrez
Series: Snapshots after season one [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962709
Comments: 15
Kudos: 117





	1. Wake me up in the dead of night

**Author's Note:**

> Darius is fed up, Kenji just wants to sing Destiny’s Child and be dirty, Ben needs sleep, Sammy is responsible, Yaz is chilling, and Brooklyn hates the New York Times.
> 
> Usernames:  
> The Prince of Bad-Hair- Kenji  
> The Brooklyn Bridge- Brooklyn  
> The next Usain Bolt- Yaz  
> The Ball of Sunshine- Sammy  
> Dino-Nerd- Darius  
> Ben the Boy-Wonder- Ben

The Surviving Six Group Chat

11.07 PM

**The Prince of Bad-Hair**

Okay guys

You know what to do

1…2…3

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

Now that you’re out of my life, I’m so much better

**The next Usain Bolt**

You thought that I’d be weak without you

But I’m stronger

**The Ball of Sunshine**

You thought that I’d be broke without you

But I’m richer

**Dino-Nerd**

Guys is this really necessary

**The Prince of Bad-Hair**

You thought I would be sad without you

I laugh harder

And YES of course this is necessary Darius

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

Thought I wouldn’t grow without you 

Now I’m wiser

**The next Usain Bolt**

Thought that I’d be helpless without you,

But I’m smarter

**The Ball of Sunshine**

You thought that I’d be stressed without you

But I’m chilling

**The Prince of Bad-Hair**

You thought I wouldn’t sell without you

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

Sold nine million

**The Prince of Bad-Hair**

Brooklyn that was my line

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

Whoops

**The next Usain Bolt**

I’M A SURVIVOR

**The Prince of Bad-Hair**

WHAT

**Dino-Nerd**

Oh no

**The Ball of Sunshine**

I'M NOT GON GIVE UP

Also that's bad grammar 

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

Not the time 

**The Prince of Bad-Hair**

WHAT

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

I’M NOT GON STOP

**The Prince of Bad-Hair**

WHAT

**The next Usain Bolt**

I’M GON WORK HARDER

**The Prince of Bad-Hair**

WHAT

**Dino-Nerd**

Are you guys done

**The Ball of Sunshine**

I think so

**The Prince of Bad-Hair**

Come on Darius

It’s like our anthem

Because we are…

**Dino-Nerd**

Don’t say it

**The Prince of Bad-Hair**

THE SURVIVING SIX

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

He said it

**Dino-Nerd**

That is the worst name ever

**The Ball of Sunshine**

I’m sure New York Times tried really hard to come up with a good name

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

The writers were really lazy that day

**Dino-Nerd**

They really were

**The Prince of Bad-Hair**

Hey why is my name the prince of bad hair

I have good hair!

_ The next Usain Bolt changed the Prince of Bad-Hair’s name to Kenji is the world’s largest dumbass  _

**The next Usain Bolt**

There you go

**Kenji is the world’s largest dumbass**

Oh thanks

WAIT

THAT'S SO UNTRUE

AM NOT

**The next Usain Bolt**

Are too

**Kenji is the world’s largest dumbass**

AM NOT

**Dino-Nerd**

You guys are such children

**Ben the Wonder-Boy**

Guys

Go the duck to sleep

It’s almost eleven thirty

And your waking me up

I just want to sleep

**Kenji is the world’s largest dumbass**

Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine

**Dino-Nerd**

I take it back

Kenji is such a child

  
  
  
  


The Surviving Six Group Chat

10.38 AM

_ Kenji is the world’s largest dumbass changed their name to Kenji has the world’s largest dick _

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

KENJI NO

**The Ball of Sunshine**

Ewwwwwwwwwww

**The next Usain Bolt**

MY EYES

**Ben the Wonder-Boy**

I can’t believe I’m dating you

**Dino-Nerd**

Excuse me while I go repeatedly slam my head into the wall in an attempt to get rid of this entire conversation from my brain

_ The Brooklyn Bridge changed Kenji has the world’s largest dick’s name to Kenji is in a timeout now _

**Kenji is in a timeout now**

Hey!

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

It’s the truth

**The Ball of Sunshine**

Guys 

It’s 10.45

Shouldn’t you guys be in class right now? 

**Dino-Nerd**

Umm

**Kenji is in a timeout now**

Maybe

**Ben the Wonder-Boy**

Possibly

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

Who’s really to say

**Dino-Nerd**

Wait Sammy why aren’t you in school

**The next Usain Bolt**

She’s sick

**The Ball of Sunshine**

Yup

Stomach flu

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

Oh feel better

**Ben the Wonder-Boy**

Make sure to rest, drink lots of fluids, stay away from dairy, and use acupressure if you feel nauseous 

**Kenji is in a timeout now**

My boyfriend is a nurse

**Ben the Wonder-Boy**

Is that a bad thing? 

**The Ball of Sunshine**

GUYS

Save this relationship drama for after school

Or in person

Please don’t break up

And get off your phones

**Dino-Nerd**

Yes ma’am

Feel better

**The next Usain Bolt**

See you after school Sammy 

**Kenji is in a timeout now**

OoOoOoOh

**The Ball of Sunshine**

KENJI

**Kenji is in a timeout now**

Okay sorry

Getting off my phone now

  
  


The Surviving Six Group Chat

3.45 PM

**Dino-Nerd**

Okay we need a new group chat name

**Kenji is in a timeout now**

Whaaaaaaat

But it’s the name New York Times gave us

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

It’s a horrible name Kenji 

**The Ball of Sunshine**

It does seem a little…

**Dino-Nerd**

Childish?

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

Stupid? 

**The next Usain Bolt**

Horrendous 

**The Ball of Sunshine**

Okay yes

_ Kenji is in a timeout now changed the group chat name to Haters of the New York Times _

Haters of the New York Times

3.50 PM

**Kenji is in a timeout now**

There we go

**Ben the Wonder-Boy**

Personally, I don’t have anything against New York Times

_ Kenji is in a timeout now changed the group chat name to Most of us hate the New York Times  _

Most of us hate the New York Times

3.52 PM

**Kenji is in a timeout now**

It is so hard to please you people


	2. Take me out, take me home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3.26 AM
> 
> Kenji is in a timeout now
> 
> Do you think stars have feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively known as the shipping wars begin

Most of us hate New York Times

3.26 AM

**Kenji is in a timeout now**

Do you think stars have feelings?

Maybe they fall in love too

A forbidden romance between two stars

They can never meet

But still

They shine brighter for each other

Until one of them explodes 

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Not the stars!

I think I’m crying

Why must they die

Do they want us to suffer

Those stars were my friends

And now their dead

Dead I say dead! 

  
  


8.48 AM

**Ben the Wonder-Boy**

My boyfriend ladies and gentlemen 

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

Lmao Kenji

**The next Usain Bolt**

This is why Benji is my favorite ship

**Dino-Nerd**

Wait I thought Drooklyn was your favorite ship!

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

No offense Darius but Drooklyn is a terrible ship name

**Dino-Nerd**

Okay well what would it be?

Barius?

**The Ball of Sunshine**

Isn’t that on the periodic table

**Ben the Wonder-Boy**

No your thinking of Barium 

**Kenji is in a timeout now**

My boyfriend ladies and gentlemen 

Also you guys woke me up

**The next Usain Bolt**

Too bad

It’s your own fault you stayed up too late

**Kenji is in a timeout now**

Meanie

**Dino-Nerd**

Guys we got off track

Yaz thinks that Benji is the better ship

But clearly Drooklyn/Barius is so much better

**Ben the Wonder-Boy**

I think not

**Dino-Nerd**

But me and Brooklyn got together first

**The Ball of Sunshine**

Brooklyn and I is grammarly correct

**Kenji is in a timeout now**

But we have the better ship name 

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

But we’ve been in more life and death situations

**Ben the Wonder-Boy**

But we balance each other out better

**Dino-Nerd**

But we’re the power couple of the group

**Kenji is in a timeout now**

But we were more unexpected 

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

But we met first

**The next Usain Bolt**

What no you didn’t 

**Ben the Wonder-Boy**

We all met at the same time

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

If you recall, Kenji came in on a helicopter after the rest of us had gotten to the island on boat

So Darius and I (look good grammar Sammy) met before you and Kenji met

HA

**Ben the Wonder-Boy**

But we’re the funnier ship

**Dino-Nerd**

What

Says who

**Kenji is in a timeout now**

So we’re at a tie

Yaz and Sammy you must vote

**The next Usain Bolt**

The answer is obvious 

Clearly it’s me and Sammy

We were friends first

We kissed first

We admitted our feelings first while the rest of you were pining over each other

We went out first

We have the best communication

Beat that I dare you

**The Ball of Sunshine**

*Sammy and I

**Kenji is in a timeout now**

Damn she’s right

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

I hate it when she’s right

**The Ball of Sunshine**

SASMINA FOR THE WIN

**Dino-Nerd**

This isn’t over

Drooklyn will prevail

**Kenji is in a timeout now**

BENJI FOREVER

**Ben the Wonder-Boy**

Oh god

  
  
  


The Rich Guy and Captain America

8.57 AM

**Kenji is in a timeout now**

Just so you know

Benji is going to triumph over Drooklyn

**Dino-Nerd**

Oh see I think it’s the other way around

Drooklyn will take Benji down

**Kenji is in a timeout now**

Oh no

Benji will prove it’s superioress

_ Kenji is in a timeout now changed their name to BENJI FOREVER _

**Dino-Nerd**

Two can play that game 

_ Dino-Nerd changed their name to DROOKLYN RULES _

Brooklyn+Darius= forever

9.02 AM

**DROOKLYN RULES**

Brooklyn 

I was texting with Kenji

And he was telling me that Benji is better

And we must prove that Drooklyn is superior 

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

I haven’t drank enough coffee for this

**DROOKLYN RULES**

Come onnnnnn

You were in on it in the beginning 

I’ll buy you those chocolate beignets from that bakery you really like

I’ll make a special appearance on your show

Pleeeeeeease

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

One. Didn’t Yaz already prove that Sasmina is slightly unbeatable

Two. As my boyfriend it is your duty to make special appearances on my show

Three. You know I can’t resist those beignets

**DROOKLYN RULES**

Have I told you today how lucky I am that your my girlfriend 

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

Using flattery are we

**DROOKLYN RULES**

Is it working 

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

Maybe

Okay fine

We’ll prove that Drooklyn is better

Tomorrow I expect the powdered sugar on those chocolate beignets 

If your lucky I’ll give you one

**DROOKLYN RULES**

Yesssssss

You won’t regret this

Your the best girlfriend ever

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

I am aren’t I

See you tomorrow <3

**DROOKLYN RULES**

See you tomorrow Brook!


	3. I wanna be famous (I wanna be a star)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben the Wonder-Boy
> 
> So what we learned today is that people are genuinely interested in our love lives
> 
> BENJI FOREVER
> 
> and that Brooklynn reads fanfiction about us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively known as the group forgets they’re famous
> 
> The groups usernames in case you forgot  
> Kenji- BENJI FOREVER  
> Darius- DROOKLYNN RULES  
> Ben- Ben the Wonder-Boy  
> Brooklynn- The Brooklyn bridge  
> Sammy- The Ball of Sunshine  
> Yaz- The next Usain Bolt

Most of us hate the New York Times 

4.21 PM

**DROOKLYNN RULES**

I forgot we’re slightly famous

This girl on the train asked for my autograph

Because she was such a fan

I thought she liked my YouTube videos about dinosaurs

So I said ‘did you like my video about the Pachycephalosaurus?’ 

Apparently she just liked me in the Good Morning America segment

**The next Usain Bolt**

Wait

**BENJI FOREVER**

Hold the phone

**The Brooklyn bridge**

You have a YouTube channel where you talk about dinosaurs???

How did I not know this

**The Ball of Sunshine**

I think that’s awesome Darius

**DROOKLYNN RULES**

thank you Sammy 

**BENJI FOREVER**

I…. 

I don’t know what to say

**Ben the Wonder-Boy**

What’s your YouTube channel called

**DROOKLYNN RULES**

Oh no

I’m not telling

**BENJI FOREVER**

Awww why not

**DROOKLYNN RULES**

Because Kenji would leave embarrassing comments 

**The next Usain Bolt**

That is definitely something Kenji would do

**The Brooklyn bridge**

But you should totally tell us 

I could slyly mention it in my videos!

**Ben the Wonder-Boy**

We could all go on it and talk about our dinosaur encounters

**The Ball of Sunshine**

And our favorite dinosaurs!

**DROOKLYNN RULES**

….Fine

It’s called Dinosaurs with Darius

**BENJI FOREVER**

Oh my god

That’s amazing

**The next Usain Bolt**

Well that’s certainly a name

**The Ball of Sunshine**

I just subscribed!

I’m so excited to be on it!

**BENJI FOREVER**

also 

Let’s bring attention to the fact that Darius forgot that we’re famous

How could you forget that

**Ben the Wonder-Boy**

Easy for you to say

You Brooklyn and Yaz were already famous before this

You’re used to the feeling

**The Ball of Sunshine**

You forgot the comma

**The next Usain Bolt**

I don’t really know if I’d say I was famous before Isla Nublar 

**The Brooklyn bridge**

Yaz you went to the Young Olympics 

THE YOUNG OLYMPICS

**The next Usain Bolt**

Well yes

But if you don’t follow running you wouldn’t know who I am

**DROOKLYNN RULES**

Still

You were more famous than Sammy Ben and I

**The next Usain Bolt**

Yeah that’s true

**BENJI FOREVER**

Excuse me while I go watch five hours of Dinosaurs with Darius a.k.a my new favorite YouTube channel

  
  


Most of us hate the New York Times 

11.34 PM

**The Brooklyn bridge**

So I was looking us up

To help Darius with the shipping war and all that

And a lot of people actually are in on the shipping war 

There’s a whole buzzfeed section on it

I don’t know if I should be concerned or flattered

**BENJI FOREVER**

Omg let me see

_The Brooklyn bridge sent a link to Buzzfeed article ‘If you’re as obsessed as I am with the Surviving Six, read these 19 tweets’_

_The Brooklyn bridge sent a link to Buzzfeed article ‘Moments from the Surviving Six that makes me feel single’_

_The Brooklyn bridge sent a link to Buzzfeed article ‘The cutest Brooklynn and Darius moments’_

_The Brooklyn bridge sent a link to YouTube video ‘My favorite Benji moments’_

_The Brooklyn bridge sent a link to Tumblr page ‘Surviving Six couple moments that own me’_

_The Brooklyn bridge sent a link to a Twitter page ‘Sasmina aka my life now’_

**BENJI FOREVER**

I feel so loved

**DROOKLYNN RULES**

Brooklyn why would you give the enemy that information!

**BENJI FOREVER**

the enemy?

Excuse you sir 

**The next Usain Bolt**

I hate that they refer to us as the Surviving Six

That name is dead to me

**The Ball of Sunshine**

Should I be concerned that you're all up at 11.38? 

**BENJI FOREVER**

Ben’s still asleep

**Ben the Wonder-Boy**

No I’m up

Tbh I feel honored to be on buzzfeed 

**The Brooklyn bridge**

There’s like twenty tumblr pages about us

At least 1000 fan YouTube videos about us

35 buzzfeed articles 

News articles from the New York Times, the guardian, cnn, Fox News, nbc etc

And fanfiction?

**The next Usain Bolt**

Why was there a question mark after that

**BENJI FOREVER**

Well of course there’s fanfiction about us

I’m amazing after all

**DROOKLYNN RULES**

I did not think I would spend my Friday night talking about fanfiction written about us

**The Ball of Sunshine**

Wait Brooklynn why were you looking at fanfiction about us

**BENJI FOREVER**

yes Brooklynn please answer that 

**The Brooklyn bridge**

For research purposes

Obviously

**The next Usain Bolt**

“Research purposes”

**Ben the Wonder-Boy**

So what we learned today is that people are genuinely interested in our love lives

**BENJI FOREVER**

and that Brooklynn reads fanfiction about us

**The Brooklyn bridge**

It was one!

And for research purposes!

To know which ship the fans like better!

**The next Usain Bolt**

Sure, and I’m straight

**The Ball of Sunshine**

Guys if Brooklynn says it was for research purposes we should believe her

**The Brooklyn bridge**

Thank you Sammy

**BENJI FOREVER**

Sammy you’re too good for this world 

**The Ball of Sunshine**

Aww 

Thank you Kenji!

**The next Usain Bolt**

Stop trying to steal my girlfriend you dope

**DROOKLYNN RULES**

this took a turn 

**BENJI** **FOREVER**

Before I go to bed

I must do this

_BENJI FOREVER changed DROOKLYNN RULES’ name to Dinosaurs with Darius_

**BENJI FOREVER**

I can rest easy knowing I have done what needed to be done

**Dinosaurs with Darius**

Was that really necessary

**The next Usain Bolt**

Yes

**The Brooklyn bridge**

Absolutely 

**The Ball of Sunshine**

Definitely 

**Ben the Wonder-Boy**

100%

**BENJI FOREVER**

Of course

**Dinosaurs with Darius**

Okay then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been 25 days but I came back. I hope this chapter was good.


	4. I don’t mean to scare you (but you’re a dead man)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BENJI FOREVER
> 
> Okay but like imagine we were stuck in a zombie apocalypse instead of being stuck on an island of dinosaurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter, and a pretty short one.  
> Enjoy!

Most of us hate the New York Times

  
  


9.24 PM

**BENJI FOREVER**

Okay but like imagine we were stuck in a zombie apocalypse instead of being stuck on an island of dinosaurs

**The Ball of Sunshine**

Ew

Zombies are gross

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

We would destroy those zombies

**Ben the Wonder-Boy**

Theoretically though

Who would let a bunch of teenagers fight a horde of zombies?

**The next Usain Bolt**

Who would let a bunch of teenagers run around an island full of dinosaurs? 

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

Lmao Yaz

**Ben the Wonder-Boy**

Okay fair

**Dinosaurs with Darius**

I think I would die in a zombie apocalypse 

**BENJI FOREVER**

Okay I’ve thought about this

Darius would be the leader

Yaz and Brooklynn would be the badass zombie killers

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

Yessssssss

**BENJI FOREVER**

Sammy would be recruiting people

Ben would be strategizing

**The next Usain Bolt**

And Kenji would be running around trying not to die

**BENJI FOREVER**

Hey!

I resent that

**Dinosaurs with Darius**

Okay but

**Ben the Wonder-Boy**

Is she wrong though

**The Ball of Sunshine**

Well….

**The next Usain Bolt**

I’m never wrong

**BENJI FOREVER**

I feel so attacked

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

Okay but can you imagine Kenji doing anything else?

**Ben the Wonder-Boy**

I cannot

**BENJI FOREVER**

Even my boyfriend is attacking me

**Dinosaurs with Darius**

Is it really attacking if he’s just telling the truth

**BENJI FOREVER**

Yes

Yes it is

Benjamin Pincus

**Ben the Wonder-Boy**

Kenjimin Kon

**The Ball of Sunshine**

Haha Kenjimin

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

Lmao 

_ The next Usain Bolt changed BENJI FOREVER’s name to Kenjimin Kon _

**The next Usain Bolt**

I think this needed to be done

**Dinosaurs with Darius**

It definitely needed to be done 

**Kenjimin Kon**

What is this, attack Kenji day?

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

Yes it is

**The next Usain Bolt**

It’s always attack Kenji day

**Ben the Wonder-Boy**

Today is officially attack Kenji day

**The Ball of Sunshine**

Write that down

**Kenjimin Kon**

I feel so attacked

I’m so sad now

Look what you’ve done to me

**Dinosaurs with Darius**

You’re such a dramatic bisexual 


	5. In a thousand different universes (I’d still love you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR SEASON TWO   
> you’ve been warned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry but this chapter basically wrote itself

Most of us hate the New York Times

10.36 PM

**Kenjimin Kon**

Imagine if Dave and Roxie hadn’t rescued us when they had

And we didn’t know Ben was still alive

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

Wow wouldn’t that be wild

**The Ball of Sunshine**

Ooooh 

**Kenjimin Kon**

And there’s three new people on the island

Named Tiff Mitch and Hap

**The next Usain Bolt**

What kind of names are those

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

I’m sorry who names their child Hap?

Or Tiff for that matter

**Kenjimin Kon**

Fine you name them

**Ben the Wonder-Boy**

Jack

**Dinosaurs with Darius**

Kyle

**The Ball of Sunshine**

Bridget

**Kenjimin Kon**

Okay so we’ve built a super sick tree house

**The next Usain Bolt**

Of course we have

**Kenjimin Kon**

And then we find Kyle Bridget and Jack

And they’re super nice and all

**Ben the Wonder-Boy**

But Jack is super sus

**Kenjimin Kon**

Ooh good one Ben

Kyle and Darius are all Buddy-Buddy, bonding over dinosaurs because he’s a nerd

**Dinosaurs with Darius**

Hey!

I am not a nerd!

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

Honey yes you are

**The Ball of Sunshine**

Awww she called him honey

**Kenjimin Kon**

Guys we’re getting off track

Anyway Brooklynn thinks Jack is sus

And by correlation Kyle and Bridget

**The next Usain Bolt**

But Darius doesn’t think so because he’s buddies with Kyle

**Kenjimin Kon**

Exactly

So they argue about it

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

Um why are me and Darius the ones who argue

Why can’t it be Yaz and Sammy?

**The Ball of Sunshine**

*Darius and I

**The next Usain Bolt**

Plot purposes, suck it up

**Kenjimin Kon**

So then Darius Yaz Sammy Kyle and Bridget go look at the watering hole while me and Brooklyn stay back with Jack

Brooklynn and I try to sneak into Jack’s yurt but he catches us 

**Dinosaurs with Darius**

Why do they have yurts

Are they hippies?

**Ben the Wonder-Boy**

Just travelers who use yurts

**Kenjimin Kon**

But then Brooklynn and I hear Jack saying something sus to Kyle and Bridget 

So we run, but Jack chases after us

Then it looks like Jack is going to catch us 

But then Ben knocks him out because he’s a badass now

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

Yessssssss

**The Ball of Sunshine**

Ben the Badass

**The next Usain Bolt**

Badass Ben for the win 

**Ben the Wonder-Boy**

Hey I have always been a badass

**Dinosaurs with Darius**

Sure Jan

**Kenjimin Kon**

So now me Ben and Brooklynn tie up Jack who awakes

And he’s all “I’m low key good and we have a boat so we can all leave, take me to a garage and I can show you”

So we go to the garage and get a motorcycle with a buggy in it so we can all fit in it

At this time Everyone else has seen the watering hole, and now they’re back to the yurts to find us gone

So Yaz and Sammy distract Bridget and Kyle while Darius sneaks into their yurt to see knives guns and a dinosaur head

Surprise! They’re poachers! 

**The Ball of Sunshine**

What a twist

**Kenjimin Kon**

Why thank you

So Kyle and Bridget force Darius to lead them to the watering hole so they can get Dino heads

At this time Brooklynn Jack and I are getting chased by dinosaurs 

Darius give me a dinosaur name

**Dinosaurs with Darius**

Hmm okay

Baryonyx

**Kenjimin Kon**

Okay great

Jack decides to sacrifice himself so we can survive and the Baryonyx won’t kill us

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

Aw that’s so sad

**Kenjimin Kon**

Yaz escapes Kyle and Bridget’s hold with a piece of paper from Darius that says he’s going to lead them to Main Street instead of the watering hole

We run into Yaz, Yaz sees Ben and that’s a whole reunion 

After that we go to the tunnels and find a secret room with a back-up generator

Sammy and Darius lead Kyle and Bridget to Main Street, and are forced to run away from them because they have guns and are scary

**Dinosaurs with Darius**

Kenji does something stupid

**Kenjimin Kon**

Hey!

**The next Usain Bolt**

Look if this is going to be realistic, you need to do something stupid 

**Kenjimin Kon**

Anyway

Sammy and Darius are hiding from Kyle and Bridget when a T-Rex comes

Kyle and Bridget escape with the guns to go kill the dinos at the watering hole

Brooklynn stays at the generator and looks at cameras while the rest of us go get the dinosaurs away from the watering hole

Darius decides to be all heroic but Brooklynn is all “no Darius, the love of my life, I must go after you”

**The next Usain Bolt**

Accurate 

**Kenjimin Kon**

Kyle and Bridget get to the watering hole and see all the dinos gone 

Darius says something inspiring or heroic or whatever

Brooklynn arrives and knocks out Kyle and Bridget 

Darius and Brooklynn reunite and it’s so touching

**The Ball of Sunshine**

Hey why is this all about Darius and Brooklynn’s love story

**Ben the Wonder-Boy**

Yeah where is the Benji in this 

**Kenjimin Kon**

I don’t make the story 

**The next Usain Bolt**

Um yes you do

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

You’re just jealous haha

**Kenjimin Kon**

Anyway Kyle and Bridget wake up, the dinosaurs stampede, Bridget leaves Kyle for dead, and then he dies

**The Ball of Sunshine**

Ouch that’s rough 

**Kenjimin Kon**

Bridget attempts to escape on the boat and gets the boat moving, but a Baryonyx kills her

**Dinosaurs with Darius**

Well that’s what you get for leaving your (husband, boyfriend, brother, friend?) for dead

**The next Usain Bolt**

Wait so we all stay stuck on the island? 

**Ben the Wonder-Boy**

Boooooring 

**The Brooklyn Bridge**

Wouldn’t that be wild if that actually happened to us though

**The Ball of Sunshine**

Lol yeah it would be

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter in no way is a rip on season two, I actually love season two.


	6. Transcript #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q and A with the Camp Fam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this isn’t exactly like the other chapter, which were text conversations. This is a transcript for a YouTube video, and references events that happen in ‘I like that you’re broken’ so if you haven’t read that I suggest reading it, as things will make more sense. Enjoy!

Transcript for “Q and A with the Camp Fam!” 

_ Video begins with Brooklynn, Kenji, Darius, Sammy, Yaz, and Ben sitting on a couch. _

Brooklynn: Hey Brooklanders! Today I’ll be unboxing our time on Isla Nublar with a Q and A! Are you guys ready?

Yaz: I’m ready to embarrass Kenji.

Kenji: And I’m ready to embarrass Yaz.

Brooklynn: Alright, let’s get into it then. 

_ Brooklynn grabs a bucket, and grabs a piece of paper from it.  _

Brooklynn: This question is from Kyle Larson. What was your favorite dinosaur you saw on Isla Nublar?

Ben: Bumpy hands down. 

Kenji: I think the Mosasaur was cool. 

Darius: Kenji, the Mosasaur almost killed me and Sammy. 

Kenji: Yeah but, it was still cool. 

_ Camera zooms in on Kenji’s face, and he gives the camera a thumbs up.  _

Sammy: The triceratops I took a saliva sample from was pretty awesome. 

Yaz: You’re totally forgetting the part where you wrangled the triceratops. 

Ben: Oh yeah that was awesome. 

Brooklynn: If only you hadn’t stolen my phone after that. 

_ Camera zooms in on Sammy’s guilty face.  _

Sammy: Whoops. 

_ Kenji and Yaz laugh. Darius grabs a piece of paper from the bucket.  _

Darius: Okay next question. This one is from Mikaelya Starr. Which one of the couples was the first to get together?

_ Sammy pumps her fist as Yaz points at herself and Sammy while smiling. The others look slightly annoyed.  _

Yaz: Look everyone says lesbians are useless, but who got together first? The lesbians. Who’s useless now?

Sammy: Not us babe. 

_ They high-five. Kenji clears his throat.  _

Kenji: Yes well. Next question. 

_ Sammy grabs a piece of paper from the bucket.  _

Sammy: Okay this one is from ‘so many champagne problems’; ooh I love that song. What is your favorite moment from the island?

Ben: I think when we all had the pillow fight the night before we got rescued, and I broke one of those really nice pillows over Darius’ head, and it just exploded all around us. That was really awesome. 

Brooklynn: I liked when we were in those glass ball things, and we were rolling in them while dinosaurs were all around us. 

Darius: Didn’t we get stuck in like a mud pit and almost die?

Kenji: Yeah, and then we had to use some makeshift pulley to get you guys out of it. 

Brooklynn: Minus the almost dying part, it was really great. 

Yaz: My favorite moment was when we played mini golf, which was also the night before we got rescued. Spoiler alert, Darius is awful at mini golf. 

_ Darius groans as Kenji begins to laugh.  _

Sammy: Yeah, he’s really bad at it. 

Darius: It’s not my strong suit, I’ll say that. 

_ Brooklynn pats Darius’ arm.  _

Brooklynn: We love you anyway. 

Yaz: Anyway, we’re playing mini golf, and Kenji and I actually made a bet that whoever had the worst score had to ask out their crush. Kenji lost, and still has not asked out Ben. 

Sammy: You know what they say, no better time like the present. 

Brooklynn: Exactly. 

Darius: Yeah Kenji, why don’t you ask Ben out right now?

_ Kenji turns to Ben.  _

Kenji: Benjamin Fitzgerald Pincus. Would you go on a date with me?

Ben: We’re already dating. Of course I’ll go on a date with you. 

_ ‘Aww’ track plays.  _

Sammy: Wasn’t that sweet?

Yaz: To all the people watching, you’re welcome. 

_ Yaz grabs a paper from the bucket. _

Yaz: Okay this question is from ‘Not Jungkook’. Good username but the way. What were your first impressions of each other?

_ Kenji laughs awkwardly. _

Darius: Based on that reaction alone, I think Kenji should go first. 

Kenji: Or I should not go first. 

Ben: No you definitely should go first. 

Kenji: Okay fine. But don’t hate me for this.

Ben: Wouldn’t dream of it. 

Kenji: Okay I first thought Brooklynn was full of herself, Yaz was broody, Ben was going to hate it at Camp Crestacous, Sammy was going to be optimistic about everything, and that Darius was a total dinosaur nerd, which I was right about by the way. Actually, if you want to see Darius nerd out about dinosaurs, check out his YouTube channel ‘Dinosaurs with Darius’ in the description below.

Brooklynn: Kenji, we were supposed to do that at the end. 

Kenji: Oops.

Yaz: I was not broody at all. 

Sammy: Oh honey. You were brooding.

_ Yaz puts her hand over her heart. _

Yaz: Et tu Sammy?

Darius: Okay but who thought Kenji was a rich jerk at first?

_ Everyone raises their hand. Kenji huffs. _

Kenji: I can’t believe you people.

Brooklynn: Kenji you came to the island on a private helicopter.

Kenji: Ohh right. I totally forgot about that. 

Ben: Only you could forget about landing on an island full of dinosaurs in a helicopter. 

Darius: Alright next question.

_ Ben reaches over Yaz and grabs a piece of paper. _

Ben: This question is from ‘Not my MTV’. How many times did you guys almost die?

Yaz: How many times have we almost died?

Sammy: A lot. 

Brooklynn: Many, many times.

Darius: Okay there was the time when me and Brooklynn almost died in the mud pit.

Ben: And when you and Kenji were stuck in Toro’s enclosure. 

Kenji: Don’t forget when the zip line broke because of the T-Rex, and we all plunged to the ground. 

Sammy: And when we were attacked by Pterodactyls.

Yaz: The Mosasaur exhibit where I injured my ankle.

Brooklynn: The Deinonychus run-in. 

Darius: Probably many more we’re forgetting. 

Yaz: Yeah we’ve almost died a lot.

_ Kenji grabs a piece of paper and opens it. _

Kenji: Final question is from ‘Definitely not someone famous’. If you each had to have one superpower, what would it be?

Brooklynn: Shapeshifting. I could turn into anything I wanted. 

Kenji: No, telekinesis obviously. 

Ben: I feel like with telekinesis you’d be really lazy. 

Kenji: Exactly. That’s why telekinesis is superior.

Darius: Super Strength. I could lift like trains and stuff. 

Sammy: No being able to control the weather is clearly the best superpower out there. 

Ben: I feel like mental and astral projection would be cool. 

Brooklynn: Huh?

Darius: English please.

Ben: Mental projection is where you can like make your thoughts into reality, and astral projection is where you can separate your soul from your body and travel through the astral plane. 

Yaz: That sounds weird. Anyway the power to have all powers is the best superpower, hands down. 

Kenji: That’s cheating!

Yaz: No, the question was if you could have one superpower what would it be, and the ability to have all the superpowers is one superpower. Ha!

Kenji: Well I want to trade for that power.

Yaz: Too late. Ha ha.

Brooklynn: Okay well that’s all the time we have for today, and if you liked the video, subscribe to my channel and leave a comment down below. Make sure to check out Darius’ YouTube channel, link is in the description, and go follow the Camp Fam account on Instagram!

Yaz: I got to embarrass Kenji, so I’d say this video was a success. 

Kenji: Oh crap I forgot to embarrass Yaz. Um. Yaz kissed Sammy and then ran off. 

_ Yaz reaches over Ben and punches Kenji. Kenji rubs his arm.  _

Yaz: You better edit that out Brooklynn. 

Brooklynn: Oh I will. 

_ She winks at the camera, and mouths ‘not’. _

Yaz: I saw that!

_ Camera cuts to black.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
